It is often desired to hydrate during activities such as running, cycling, skiing, and surfing, among others. Carrying a water bottle during these types of activities can be inconvenient. Hydration packs are known that can be worn on a person's back, however, hydration packs can be uncomfortable during certain activities such as running. Accordingly, there remains a need for hydration solutions that are convenient, comfortable, and accessible during sporting activities and the like.